


Don't Lie To a Liar.

by Cyanide_Caution



Category: Alice in Chains
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Coming In Pants, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Feelings Realization, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanide_Caution/pseuds/Cyanide_Caution
Summary: Jerry is getting fed up with Layne avoiding and dodging him, finally getting him alone to get it off his chest and realizing sometimes you gotta brush the dust off your feelings.





	Don't Lie To a Liar.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm more consist lately. So here you go! 
> 
> My rockfic is: WarpedNest.
> 
> Enjoy these dirty boys getting down and dirty.

“So this is where you went?” Jerry started, realizing the orange-cherry light of a cigarette was in fact Layne. The air was a little colder than earlier today but the younger of the two seemed unbothered. The taller blonde wasn't sure whether or not to approach Layne, he brushed his hair behind his ear and took a couple steps in. Air cold against his back as the night finally approached. He was thankful for his blue denim jacket.

“I never go far, you know me.” Layne didn't bother to look in Jerry's direction at the exit of the alley way. He leaned against the wall, keeping one hand in his black, loose jean's pocket and the other steady holding his lighter as the cigarette was held firmly between his lips.

“I do.” Jerry gave a half smile, leaning next to Layne on the concrete bricks. Enjoying the younger man's fading pink hair, wishing to run his fingers through it. 

“Do you?” Layne raised an eyebrow, sunglasses skillfully hiding his emotions from the guitarist. Even if it was night out, being in close capacity with Jerry was growing a little more strenuous. With feelings he can't distinguish.

“Not much anymore.” He admits, lighting his own cigarette. Crossing his arms in order to keep his hands warm, Jerry wondered how Layne could manage in the cold better than him. “I'd like to.”

Layne blows a puff of smoke between his lips, flicking ashes away next to his laced up combats. “Why'd you come out here Jer, listen if you're gonna try to piss me off again then-” 

“It's not that Layne, I just wanted to give a sorry and...I don't know damn, check on you? I don't see you as much anymore.” Jerry gave Layne a tired side eye, he just wanted to take those damn sunglasses off. Or smack them right off his face. Layne’s lips twisted in a frown.

The pink haired man, stubbed out his cigarette under his boot. Running his fingerless gloved hands through his soft, pink hair. “I'm fine Jer, I promise.”

It's not the first time the two found themselves doing this song and dance. Layne attempting to pull away and Jerry trying to pull him back in, the constant result of powerful waves crashing unto heavy, unyielding rocks. The street lamp flickered, Jerry found his patience growing thinner as he watched Layne out the corner of his blue eyes. 

“Why won't you just tell me what's bothering you?” Jerry sucked his cigarette down to the butt, tossing it aside tiredly. He didn't bother putting it because the small dribbles of rain touching his bare skin would do that for him. 

“Fuck off, how about that?” Layne simply muttered, looking towards the end of the alleyway. Facing away from Jerry was easier than looking at the taller man, he felt the space around them grew uncomfortable. Layne decided to leave the situation where it was, when he was ready he’ll let someone less judgemental in.

The shorter man pushed himself off the wall as if he was about to leave. Jerry immediately huffed, smoke spilling past his lips as he reached out for him. They were far from being done. A death grip on Layne's shirt, nearly dragging him against the brick wall. The smaller man gasping loudly in pain as his sunglasses fell off his face. Clear, angry blue staring into startled, deep blue. “You listen to me you motherfucker, you can't hide from me, If something's wrong, tell me Layne.” Jerry emphasized his point by grabbing another fistful of black fabric and yanking upwards, hard enough to make Layne hiss and forced onto his tiptoes.

“Jerry, get the fuck off of me!” Layne growled, eyes narrowing dangerously. He gripped the other's arms, without hesitation to quickly knee Jerry in the stomach. Jerry wheezed and coughed, letting go to balance his hands on his knees. “Fuck you! Don't you dare touch me, stupid asshole! You wanna know what's wrong? You! Us! This!” Layne gestured with his arms spread breathlessly, voice weak but angry nonetheless. “I can't be around you! I'm stuck between wanting to kiss you or punch you!” Layne narrowed his eyes and pointed a finger ferociously. “Real friends don’t fucking judge! All you do is control me, tell me what to do all the time!” His voice was mixes of frustration and sadness.

Jerry glared up at Layne through his blonde hair, breathing heavily as he gritted his teeth. This wasn't the first time either of them had gotten this physical but it always took Jerry by surprise with how hard Layne could fight when provoked. “You little shit.” Jerry growled, throwing a punch that Layne stumbled back just in time, feeling the wind of the blow, grateful it missed. The younger man's heart rate was rising as Jerry narrowed his eyes at him dangerously in the dim light. “Everytime I try to help you close me out! You’re not fine! You look awful!” 

He grabbed a fistful of the black material of Layne's shirt, shoving him back against the wall hard enough that the younger's back would probably bruise. Layne hissed as Jerry was quick upon him, gripping his arms and yanking them above his head. “Stop shutting me the fuck out because it's not gonna work!” Their eyes met, breaths mingling between them as heavy pants passed their lips. Between them the tension was thick enough that no matter how much Layne breathed he wouldn't be able to fill his lungs, all he could smell was Jerry and judging by the taller man's expression he wasn't alone. 

Layne swallowed, Jerry's eyes trailed down to watch and only coming back up when he was about to speak. “C'mon Jerry, don't pussy out now. Do it, I know you want it to.” The smaller man's voice was barely a whisper but holding all the challenge. It had been so long since they kissed, so damn long and Jerry was dying for it. He knew, Layne fucking knew it too. So why lie? The blonde tilted his head, no permission needed now, and as Jerry leaned in Layne met him halfway in a careful kiss. Another came after that more confident, Jerry removing his hands from Layne's wrist to roughly cup his face. Layne groaned heavily, arms sliding around Jerry's shoulders. Their noses brushing as they deepened the kiss between them. The air feeling familiar all over again, just like the first time. Layne didn't want the bitter-sweet comfort to end.

The rain was no longer a slight drizzle, but instead became a steady downpour, soaking both men's clothes as Jerry made sure there was no room between them, pink tongue swiping at Layne's plump bottom lip. Sighing as he immediately was given access to the other man's mouth, exploring, battling for dominance and licking harshly at anything he could reach. Layne scrambling to grip Jerry by the hair and drag the space between them to a close, hips immediately pressing against the taller man's as if it to a clear statement. I need you now, aggressive and broken, just like us. 

Jerry could feel the hard outline of Layne's cock pressing desperately against his black pants, firmly against Jerry's thigh. 

"Please?" Layne hooked his fingers into Jerry's belt loops, pulling them into a one sided sloppy rhythm. Jerry bit his lip, slotting their cocks against each other quickly, taking back control and grinding aggressively against Layne. Mental note later to curse whoever made denim, the delicious friction and burn wasn't enough but it was what he was getting for now. Layne, on the other hand didn't seem to mind, blue eyes rolling back as his head leaned back to release a soft, barely audible gasp of "Fuck Jerry!". 

Jerry immediately leaned in whispering encouraging things into Layne's ear, hips grinding and gyrating hard and fast against Layne's eager hips. Biting the smaller man's earlobe then down to his neck. "Yeah, there we go. Good boy Layne, I fucking love you. I do this for you, all for you." Every sentence of praise was punctuated with more kisses along the pink haired man's jaw. Jerry let out a low groan, biting his lover's neck instead of his lip. The side of Layne's neck now met Jerry's sharp canines. 

"A-Ah!" Layne yanked Jerry back by his hair, pulling a loud ouch from the older man as he sealed his lips in other brutal kiss, tongue lapping apologies in Jerry's mouth as he felt himself close to losing it. "C'mon Jer, please help me out." 

Layne could tell Jerry was close, by the taller man's heavy pants and the sloppy rhythm. He dragged their bodies harder together. Denim dragging against denim as they both groaned heavily. Fuck if anyone saw them, Jerry needed this and so did Layne. 

"You're so pretty babe, I swear." Layne's hips twitch and his face is covered with heavy pink blush. Just like that he came apart in a stifled moan slipping past his kiss bitten lips, Jerry swooping in to swallow and savor the noises in a heavy kiss. 

Layne still softly ground his hips against the guitarist's followed suit. Jerry let out a heavy series of pants as his hips stuttered and finally settled against Layne's as he came. Jerry let out a punched moan, as if it had knocked the air straight out of him. Jerry couldn't help but slump somewhat on Layne. The younger man letting out a soft whine and a chuckle.

"Get your fatass off me Jerry," Layne pressed a slightly sweaty kiss to Jerry's cheek. Listening to the older man catch his breath. "..my back hurts and your not helping." 

Jerry couldn't help but chuckle in return as he pulled away in a smirk. "I didn't mean to bruise you that badly." His hand rubs softly along Layne's back as he impulsively begins to fit the other's outfit. 

"It'll heal." Layne hums as he brushes Jerry's hair back with his fingers and straightening out his shirt. 

Layne gently nudged Jerry back a bit, eyes looking up to meet the other's. "Look at us, out here acting like teenage girls." Layne started as he leaned down to get his sunglasses. 

Jerry couldn't help but let out a little laugh, watching Layne hide his lovely eyes behind his shades once again. "I'm surprised those didn't break." He points out as they turn to walk out together, the closeness of their shoulders brushing softly.

"They weren't cheap." Layne pointed out, running a hand through his hair, being careful on the back of his head. "I'm sorry I don't share things with you. I just...don't know how, but thank you for caring and all that shit." The singer's voice was soft as he stopped to turn to Jerry and stare at him.

Neither man was good with feelings but Jerry pulled Layne into a soft hug, kissing the side of his head tenderly as they pulled away. "I'm sorry I try to control you, I just get worried about you. I want you here forever until we're old and in nursing homes or some shit." He chuckled nervously as his hands rubbed Layne's shoulders, eyes focusing on the other's gloved hands. 

"I'll be here. I promise Jer, don't get all sentimental on me." Layne reassures him with a smirk, it's half hearted but the way Jerry seemed so relaxed made him feel a lot more guilty than Layne would like to admit. 

The walk back inside was welcoming with the warmth of the Majestic Theatre against their skin. As they entered the back room where they knew Mike and Sean were. Both spotted their drummer with his head on their bass player's lap, stroking his hair softly. 

"Well, well, well..what's this?" Sean heard Jerry's voice and immediately sat up and glared at the two, face heating up as he wasn't well adjusted as Mike in terms of PDA in front of others.

"Fuck off. Where the hell were you two?" He flipped both of them off for good measure as Mike simply laughed at his boyfriend's flustered behavior, reaching over to hold his hand. 

"Talking and smoking." Layne breezed as he flopped down back on the small couch he and Jerry were sharing earlier. Jerry nodded and slid next to him, looking satisfied as he crossed his leg over his knee. 

"Talking and smoking must result in some serious hickies right?" Mike teased, smiling as Layne quickly covered up his neck with his hand. 

"Only the best kind of talks I guess." Sean added as he laughed along with his boyfriend about the now flustered, muttering Layne and Jerry attempting to play it cool and hide his blush. 

Maybe Sean was right, the best kind of talks ended with hickies and feelings finally out and in the open. That was okay with Jerry and as his eyes met Layne's he couldn't help but grin, it was okay with him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Dont hate me.


End file.
